Sith Imperium Times Issue 235 (11)
THE SABER IS PASSED: MOFF RUU'SAN KALDAR ELECTED PRAETOR By Rodeia Viathru'nakawra Roderick, SIT Editor-in-Chief VOSS KA -- The streets of the capitol are filled with jubilant supporters of the campaign of Moff Ruu'san Kaldar who was declared the winner of the Praetor Election and was installed as the second Praetor of the Sith Imperium. Praetor Kaldar won with 52% of the vote. Her inaugural comments were brief, urged unity and thanked supporters. "We have rekindled our strength as a new, unified, Imperium" Said Praetor Kaldar. "I appreciate all who voted for me as their praetor and I will ensure that we continue our path to glory!" Beside her stood the Her Imperial Highness, Princess Vindictiva and His Excellency, the outgoing Praetor Citadel. In his farewell address, former Praetor Citadel touted progress and spoke of work yet to do. "We have begun a long and steady climb to ascendancy." Said outgoing Praetor Citadel. "The ministries are flourishing, the Academy has been founded and our Sovereign prepares for new endeavors. Our people are growing in number and in individual greatness but we have much more to do. Our alliances need to grow and be strengthened, our Sovereign needs to be supported and our people can still rise to be grander and become legends." In his remarks he announced the founding of a new Imperium medical facility and the formal alliance of House Citadel and the Imperial House Roderick. The Imperial Regent thanked him for his service and accepted his proposal for the alliance and the founding of the new medical facility. His remarks were ended with celebratory fireworks. In a show of new tradition outgoing Praetor Citadel presented incoming Praetor Kaldar with a saber representing the office of Praetor and a new oath of office was formalized and applied. Immediately upon ascending to the Praetorship, Praetor Ruu'san Kaldar appointed recently promoted Fleet Admiral Zaarin Osman to serve as Deputy Minister of Intelligence and to represent her ministry on the High Council. Fleet Admiral Zaarin was only moments before appointed commander of the Fourth Joint Strike Forces Command by Grand Moff Loret Occlus, Supreme Commander of the Sith Imperium Military Command (SIMCOM). FAdm. Osman is also Director of the Office of Naval Intelligence. Among other changes to the High Council, the Ministry of Technology and Biotic Science will managed by outgoing Praetor Citadel who also leads the Ministry of Expansion and Diplomacy. This makes High Councilor Citadel the only Councilor to command more than one ministry. Also, the Ministry of Law and Justice was declared vacant as Darth Reveren has been missing for some time. The Imperial Regent will be considering appointments to the vacancy in consultation with the Lord Empress and Praetor Kaldar. REGENT'S EDUCATION INITIATIVE WIDELY VIEWED A SUCCESS By Saria Secondus, SIT Government and Politics Correspondent DROMUND KAAS -- Nestled in the top floors of a Dromund Kaas skyscraper the Sith Imperium Secondary Academy has successfully trained it's first graduates. Lord Jaudulis and Lord Bhula. In a ceremony held in front of students and staff the two were assigned premier apprenticeships. Lord Jaudulis will serve as the apprentice to outgoing Praetor Citadel and Lord Bhula will serve as Shadow Hand to the Lord Empress, Darth S'rahnia. The Academy represents the crowning achievement of the Imperial Regent's education initiative which seeks to formalize the training of new Imperium Citizens both Sith and non-Sith. Academy graduates are instructed in Combat, History and Lore, Religion, Formalities and Law. "The training provided here has better equipped you to serve your Lord Emperor and his government." Said Darth Ray'ak who conducted the graduation ceremony under the watchful eyes of Praetor Citadel. It was the last formal engagement that the Praetor presided over. "The Imperial Regent is proud of the progress that had been made with the Sith Imperium Secondary Academy and the broader education initiative." Said Rion Traevco, Palace Spokesman. "She is sure that His Majesty will be pleased upon his return to an Imperium that maintains it's unity and has formalized it's education system." Recent polls conducted by the Sith Imperium Times show near unanimous support for the education initiative. TENSIONS IN THE GOVERNMENT INDICATE LOOMING THREATS By Tal Varnok, SIT Associate Editor VOSS KA -- Rumblings around the capitol and secret meetings between the lead members of the Imperium led many government watchers and experts to suspect that threats are looming on the horizon. "There just seems to be something going on." Said one council aide who refuses to speak on the record for fear of reprisal. "I'm hearing the name Pyara." Sith Imperium Times research has found that Lord Pyara was the first wife of Lord Emperor Arestenax when he was more commonly known as Lord Willerick and still served in the Ministry of Law and Justice of the Sith Empire. Then Lord Willerick, was thought to have killed Lord Pyara after she had been found guilty of treason by destroying her ship which crash landed on Hoth. The body of Lord Pyara was though disintegrated in the wreckage but some speculate that either she or her apprentices may have survived the wreckage and would seek revenge on the Lord Emperor or his Imperium. "The implications of Lord Pyara, herself, being alive could be severe." Said Midius Veracrum, an expert in Law and Royal Precedent. "Lord Pyara could, in theory, challenge the legitimacy of the marriage of Lord Empress S'rahnia to Lord Emperor Arestenax. A scandal which could cause chaos for the monarchy. Not to mention cast doubts on who could and would succeed the throne by law." Some think the disappearance of the Lord Emperor is related to the potential survival of his first wife but the Palace refused to enter into speculation. "Her Imperial Majesty, Lord Empress S'rahnia, is the legitimate wife and consort of the Sith Imperium." Said Palace Spokesman Rion Traevco. "Any suggestion to the contrary is high treason. The First Commandment clearly states that the Lord Emperor's word is law and his word includes his marriage to Her Majesty, Darth S'rahnia as well as his declaration of her as Lord Empress." No word has been given on the reason for the Lord Emperor's departure nor his respected return. The Knights of the Imperium would not give comment citing concerns for Imperium Security.